koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kiniro no Corda 2 f
Kiniro no Corda 2 f (金色のコルダ2 f'', officially called '''La Corda d'oro 2 f' with f'' being spelled as "forte" or "loud" in Italian) is the PSP port of ''Kiniro no Corda 2. It offers the original game with distinctive alterations. Premium Box extras include a special portrait book and a CD of romantic music. The Treasure Box edition included these extras with a decorated music box, an artbook including event stills and character concepts, and a special character CD. Consumers who ordered the title from Gamecity Shopping received a bonus notebook with their purchase. The Neoromance 3 Titles Gamecity campaign added a school calendar and a chance to win various prizes. Changes The base gameplay remains the same with the following changes. *Many of the fully voiced events in the PS2 version are muted or only partially voiced. *Weekend dates have more variations and possible character images can be earned through them. *Options for the Cultural Festival have been expanded. *New images are added to select preexisting events. *New outfits can be seen for the main cast. *Character portraits are zoomed to bust as opposed to mid-body. *Character image songs no longer play during character ending credits. *There are now 30 Special events in the Memories section. Modes Continue Self-explanatory. New Game Self-explanatory. If the player has completed the game once before, they have the choice of restarting the game with their previous protagonist's name, a handful of bonus items, and BP earned from their last performance. Hard difficulty also becomes available on repeated playthroughs. Memories Keeps earned events, images, movies, and music. Event gallery includes a selection of non-voiced events. Still images earned from the second game are included if the data transfer option is selected. Bonus epilogue endings can be viewed after completing a character's ending. Complete specific objectives to unlock the several Special events added into this port. Settings Lets the player adjust the speed of text being displayed on screen and the skipping speed of the game's events. Volume adjustments for sound effects, music, and voices —and a muting option for specific characters— are included. Button guides, tutorials, and text box visibility can be altered as well. If these settings are changed before starting a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Mobile Joy Cellphone bonuses after inputting passwords given on the Gamecity Fanclub site. Rewards players with images and audio clips for their cellphone. Characters The first cast and second cast return with the following romanceable addition. *Kiriya Etou Spin-offs *''Kiniro no Corda Box Selection ~10th Anniversary~'' - PSP: December 19, 2013. Repackaged with three other PSP Corda ports and select Premium Box merchandise. *''Kiniro no Corda 2 f encore'' Related Media Yumeta Company (current TYO Animations) produced a two animated TV specials called La Corda d'oro ~secondo passo~. It is an original scenario which roughly introduces Etou, Kaji, and Kira by retelling a few of their in-game events. Characters visuals are based on f'' changes in the anime. Theme songs were ''Soukyu no Score ~The score in blue~ by stella quintet+ (OP, performed by Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Shimizu, Hihara, Yunoki, and Etou's voice actors) and You're in my heart (ED, performed by Kaji's voice actor). An event to celebrate the DVD release of the TV specials was held with Mamoru Miyano (Aoi Kaji) and Satoshi Hino (Kiriya Etou) as the voice actor MCs. Several CDs and databooks were created. Free samples of the four panel comics anthologies published by Koei can be read online at Gamecity. The Neoromance Jewelry entry for the series uses f'' character motifs. The male cast have miniature figures in their image. One set is made with their default outfits while the second set is their out-of-school outfits. Consumers who purchased the game during Gamecity's Summer Sale campaign received an original postcard. Gallery Corda-secondopasso-main.jpg|La Corda d'oro ~secondo passo~ main visual External Links *Official website, [https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/mix/corda/f/ ''f project hub] *Official Japanese PlayStation site *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/corda/10thbox/ Box Selection listing] *+arcana+ online walkthrough and completionists' guide __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games